D&D Campaign test
by TheLordOfStories
Summary: I'm doing a small test. I want to try to play D&D with all of you. You can find the other info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I know that this is a sort of a dick-ish move, but I wanted to try something. You see me and my friends have been playing d &d recently, so I thought. Wouldn't it be awesome to play d&d with a lot of different people. Now you might be wondering: "How's this supposed to work?" And I'll tell you. You see I need 4 volunteers to message me and create a character. I'm only taking four, and to avoid 4 pixies on the team, only one character can be on the same race as the other. You know, to keep it interesting. We'll be using the 5th edition rules with a small twist. Now, please do keep in mind, this will be short. And if you like this idea, I'll make others after this one is over. Then I'll take other people to play. Those who didn't get chosen, please do not get discouraged. These campaigns will be short. So if you miss out on this one, don't worry. You can be a part of the next one.**

 **The playing process is simple, you pm / review your actions and I write them down. All the dice rolls will be done by me (The monster side and the dmg you take and so forth, the basic DM stuff to put it bluntly). All you have to do is link me your imgur / any other image sharing account, and show me your dice rolls. If you do not have dice there are websites that simulate dice throws. Now the character creation is simple, if you don't know how to create one you can google it. It's really easy. I'll be making sure to check them. Also, please make your character sheets using word or wordpad or something. Just to keep the stats and info safe. Now please enjoy some small backstory and the creation guide.**

* * *

World: Banyu.

Citadel: Gnosh City

World backstory:

Banyu was a peaceful world, it's citadel - Gnosh City - prospering in the worlds golden age. The world was bright and full of magic and it's practitioners. Not to say that other kin were not present. Swordsmen, Druids, Archers and many others lived amongst the Sorcerer's and Wizard's. All in all the life was great, yeah there were a few gangs and thieves here and there. But other than that. The world was relatively safe. That is, until the fiends came. They ripped a portal through the veil of space itself and started attacking civilians as well as armed and trained combatants. They terrorized every town they came across and at some point even managed to reduce the fighting populous of the world by half. Now, twenty years after the invasion and the devastation, a new hope has risen in the form of four great heroes. They - of course, were not that great at the beginning, but with time. The managed to become legends.

Please create a character from the given parameters.

Race: Faunus (Human/Animal hybrid. Has distinguishing features. If you choose this class please select two or more features.

Claws, Eyes, Ears, Tail, Snout, Paws, Fur. All features have small stat boosts.), Human, Elf, Half-Elf, Gnome, Halfling, Pixie ( +3 to constitution saving throws and stealth due to timy size, but disadvantages on strength, movement and health.)

Class: Swordsman, Rogue/Thief, Archer, Bard, Enchanter/Rune maker, Sorcerer, Barbarian, Druid/Shaman. Character stats are to be made with the Dungeon Master's consultation, IF the player is not familiar with the rules.

Backstory: Please write/tell the DM (Dungeon Master) in a few short paragraphs of your character's goal/ambition, family/friends and the place of origin. Additionally please state the reason for the characters travels.

Secret(OPTIONAL): Tell the DM of your characters secret. Do not state the secret in front of other players. As to not break the surprise.

Link to rules if you want to make the character all on your own is here:

 **ht (delete this plz) tps:/(Slash- slash - slash :D) (Slash- slash - slash :D) doc30076597_(Slash- slash - slash :D)321983871**

Just delete the spaces and the (Slash- slash - slash :D). pm me if the link doesn't work.


	2. Entries so far

**This is a quick compilation of all the entries I've had:**

Aug 19  
Name: Ruth Magnologia

Age: 32

Race: Half-elf

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Build: Lean

Weight: 147lbs / 66.6 kg

Height: 177cm / 5"8

Alignment: Lawful Good

EXP: 0

Lvl: 1

HP: 10

AC: 12

Str: 10,Mod: 0,Save: 2

Dex: 11,Mod: 0,Save: 2

Con: 14,Mod: 2,Save: 2

Int: 18,Mod: 4,Save: 4

Wis: 14,Mod: 2,Save: 2

Cha: 13,Mod: 2,Save: 2

Ruth was a child with a lot of ingenuity, he loved to watch the sorcerers and blacksmiths work. He lived in Naporia, he was the second child in his family.

His sister was seven when he was born, she was gifted. And at the edge of eleven she was accepted into a magic academy.

Ruth was naturally curious and he had a thirst for knowledge. At the age of then he met a wandering rune maker,

with his wife. An enchantress. Now that might confuse some of you, but rest assured. She wasn't what the name implies.

Rather, she was a woman who enchanted armour and weapons to do what she wanted them to do. Gloves that amplified the force of a fist, when used.

Or armour that takes all the damage into itself, only to explode after a certain amount of time. She loved to experiment.

And one day, when Ruth came to visit them after they have settled into the city, he found her enchanting a shield.

Once done the shield would amplify all the damage it had blocked, store it and release as a massive wave of energy. A way to disarm large groups of soldiers.

Then, when Ruth was eleven years old he was taught the craft of enchantment. Surprisingly enough the process of learning told him a great deal about himself.

Like the fact that he was also quite gifted himself. He was told that only those with magical ability are capable of enchanting and inscription. And so he began to learn even harder,

he studied like his life depended on it. And then the Fiends came. They raided any city or village they could find, killed anyone be it a child or an adult. They didn't care. The war went on and on, but he kept studying, supplying soldiers with enchanted armour and weapons together with his mentor.

He did so until it was over, the worst had passed, but the Fiends still lingered. A haunting presence. And so at the age of twenty-three. He left. he had learned all he could from his mentor and he didn't need to help his parents with finances or food.

he was a free man with the ability to literally change the world. He left to learn more and to do great things. Along his travels he learned some martial arts. And then on his way to Azmar city to resupply, he at the age of thirty-two. Stumbled upon a scene of destruction of death. There stood a Fiend

of giant proportions and there lay two women and a man. One of the women - a cleric judging by the robes, although she could have been a priest too, was dead. While the other one was alive, but barely. She wore knight's armour and held her stubborn gaze upon the Fiend. her comrade another knight, lay defeated and dead next to a tree in the same clearing.

Ruth, reacting purely on instinct took out his enchanted gloves and punched a nearby rock three times with as much force as he could manage. He took the gloves off just as they started to smoke and threw them at the Fiend. He fell in an explosion. His hand was torn from his body and the head fell limp against the hard rock next to him. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the Fiend was severely wounded with a multitude of gashes and slashes. And had bled a hell of a lot.

He helped the woman out, and she swore to repay him with her life if she had to. He simply told her to live.

They met again the same week, she came into the pub/inn he was staying in. She was bandaged, but otherwise seemed perfectly healthy.

Upon noticing him her eyes lit up and she smiled. She came to him and they talked and drank to their newfound friendship.

Hope I'm not missing anything. (FYI wish to be together with LW or Alice.)

* * *

Aug 29  
Name: Alice Maxwell  
Race: Faunus (Jaguar, ears and a tail)  
Age: 21  
Height: 173 cm /5.6 Ft  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Viridian green  
Build: Lean  
Alligence/Alliance: Neutral good.  
Class: Swordsman.

HP:12  
Armor 18  
Speed: 30

Str:15 Mod: 2 Save: 4  
Dex:10 Mod: 0 Save: 0  
Const:14 Mod: 2 Save: 4  
Int:12 Mod: 1 Save: 1  
Wis:11 Mod: 0 Save: 0  
Char:16 Mod: 3 Save: 3

Backstory: Alice lost her mother at the age of ten, and her father at the age of 17 in the Fiend incursion. Her father, a general of Azmar City guard.  
Her father fought in the front lines and fell at the hands of the Fiend king. Alice, young at the time was devastated and swore that she'd get revenge.  
At the age of 18 she joined the Azmar City guard and trained to the best of her ability. She rose through the ranks faster than others and made a name for herself  
as the City Knight. A nickname, she earned for protecting the citizens, even if she had to do so through shadows. At the age of 20 her City was once again attacked.  
She fought, saving as many lives in the process as she could. The guard succeeded in protecting the City, but lives were lost and grief reigned over the City.  
She was given a party and a mission, to find the nearest breach and close it. She ventured with a priest and another swordsman from the guard, by the name of Kimegar.  
He was 23 years old and was very fond of the City. The party ventured forth and found the breach, slaughtering as many Fiends on their way there as possible.  
But at the breach something terrible was waiting for them. A Fiend of massive proportions. The party fought bravely but sadly. Alice was the only survivor.  
The Fiend was defeated by an enchanter who bore the name Ruth. He was a half-elf, with an elven mother and a human father. He barely managed to kill the beast and he tried to help Alice's party.  
But alas, he was too late to save them all, thankfully he was able to save Alice. Of which she was most grateful. She declared that she will repay him with anything he wished, he only chuckled and told her to live.

Next time they met, they met in a pub in Azmar City, Alice had just returned from giving her report to the Admiral and getting treated. She wished to drink her sorrows away. There they found common ground and became fast friends. In a few months Alice left with him to adventure around the world and to help anyone shoe could on the way. (FYI Both me and my friend want to enter together, as implied by the name drop of friend's character.)

* * *

Sep 5  
Race: Human  
Class: Barbarian (path of the berserker)  
Name: Jackson Javasha  
Height: 5"8  
Weight: 163lbs  
Age: 25  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Red  
Build: Muscular  
Alignment: NG  
XP: 0  
Level: 1  
AC: 16  
HP: 15  
Str: 15,Mod: 2,Save: 4  
Dex: 12,Mod: 2,Save: 2  
Con: 17,Mod: 3,Save: 5  
Int: 14,Mod: 2,Save: 2  
Wis: 11,Mod: 0,Save: 0  
Cha: 18,Mod: 4,Save: 4  
Backstory: Jackson Javasha was born in the citadel,5 years before the invasion. He was born as the middle child in a family of 5, with 2 brothers, an older one, and a younger one. The middle child, Jack was always the... weirdest. He was always a little loud,eccentric, even, but not stupid, no no! He always was acting out battle in his mind, reveling in the violence even as a young teenager. When he was drafted into the military, he realized found his true passion: Fighting. He was a barbarian, through and through. He picked up a huge axe and a shield and marched into battle. Well, ran haphazardly, but anyways. He always said that if he was going to die in battle, what was the point of armor? His parents never agreed with his life choices, being simple civilians themselves, and his younger brother was barely into his teenage years. He would have had a good relationship with his older brother, but as soon as he showed signs of magic, some elves came and took him away. He wrote, but always seemed distant. After his term with the army was up, he left, tired of their strict protocols and regimens. He wandered the world, free at last, until a strange letter found him, telling him he was one of four heroes, and that he needed to return to his previous home immediately. Intrigued, he started the journey at once. He just wonders what he will find at his old home...

* * *

Name: Ander High-hill

Race: Halfling

Class: Sorcerer (wild magic origin)

Age: 26

Height: 3' 3" (about 1 meter)

Eyes: Deep red

Hair: Dark brown

Alignment: Neutral Good

HP: 9

AC(armor class): 13

speed: 25

STR: 10, save: 0, Mod: 0

DEX: 16, save: 3, Mod: 3

CON: 16, save: 5, Mod: 3

INT: 11, save: 0, Mod: 0

WIS: 10, save: 0, Mod: 0

CHA: 18, save: 6, Mod: 4

backstory: Ander was a simple halfling of 5 with two older sisters when the invasion started, his town was mostly overlooked at first.

But soon enough their luck ran out, on the day of the attack ander was 6 and his parents were killed by a giant demon more powerful than he could have ever imagined.

But instead of running, Ander chose to stand there with a red fury in his eyes.

The demon saw this and smiled, he touched anders forehead and chanted something. As he did so, Ander felt his consciousness fading and when he awoke he felt a power in his veins and it started to burn as it needed to be released.

And it did in the form of an explosion, that destroyed whatever was left of his town. Then ander felt a tug on his mind, he heard a voice of the demon speak to him, it was a challenge "Come to me when you are strong enough, if you die before, then you were not worth of the power you hold. So Ander set off to hone his newfound power in the wild and after 20 years - and many forest fires. Ander decides to head to the citadel to help fight back the demons and find the demon who killed his family along the way.


	3. A quick How to play

_**How to Play**_

The play of the game unfolds according to this basic pattern.

 **1\. The DM describes the environment.**  
The DM tells the players where their adventurers are and what's around them, presenting the basic scope of options that present themselves (how many doors lead out of a room, what's on a table, w ho's in the tavern, and so on).

 **2\. The players describe what they want to do.**  
Sometimes one player speaks for the whole party, saying, "W e'll take the east door," for example. Other times,

different adventurers do different things: one adventurer might search a treasure chest while a second examines an esoteric symbol engraved on a wall and a third keeps watch for monsters. The players don't need to take turns, but the DM listens to every player and decides how to resolve those actions. Sometimes, resolving a task is easy. If an adventurer wants to walk across a room and open a door, the DM

might just say that the door opens and describe whatlies beyond. But the door might be locked, the floor might hide a deadly trap, or som e other circum stance might make it challenging for an adventurer to complete a task. In those cases, the DM decides what happens, often relying on the roll of a die to determine the results of an action.

 **3\. The DM narrates the results of the adventurers'** **actions.**  
Describing the results often leads to another decision point, which brings the flow of the game right back to step 1. This pattern holds whether the adventurers are cautiously exploring a ruin, talking to a devious prince, or locked in mortal com bat against a mighty dragon. In certain situations, particularly combat, the action is m ore structured and the players (and DM) do take turns choosing and resolving actions. But most of the time, play is fluid and flexible, adapting to the circumstances of the adventure. Often the action of an adventure takes place in the imagination of the players and DM, relying on the DM 's verbal descriptions to set the scene. Some DMs like to use music, art, or recorded sound effects to help set the mood, and many players and DMs alike adopt different voices for the various adventurers, monsters, and other characters they play in the game. Sometimes, a DM might lay out a map and use tokens or miniature figures to represent each creature involved in a scene to help the players keep track o f where everyone is.

 **4\. Game dice.**

The game uses polyhedral dice with different numbers of sides. You can find dice like these in game stores and in many bookstores. In these rules, the different dice are referred to by the letter d followed by the number of sides: d4, d6, d8, d 10, d 12, and d20. For instance, a d6 is a six-sided die (the typical cube that many games use). Percentile dice, or d100, work a little differently. You generate a number between 1 and 100 by rolling two different ten-sided dice numbered from 0 to 9. One die (designated before you roll) gives the tens digit, and the other gives the ones digit. If you roll a 7 and a 1, for example, the number rolled is 71. Two Os represent 100. Some ten-sided dice are numbered in tens (00, 10, 20, and so on), making it easier to distinguish the tens digit from the ones digit. In this case, a roll of 70 and 1 is 71, and 00 and 0 is 100. When you need to roll dice, the rules tell you how many dice to roll certain type, as well as what modifiers to add. For example, "3d8 + 5 " m eans you roll three eight-sided dice, add them together, and add 5 to the total. The sam e d notation appears in the expressions "1d3" and "1d2." To simulate the roll of 1d3, roll a d6 and divide the num ber rolled by 2 (round up). To simulate the roll of 1d2, roll any die and assign a 1 or 2 to the roll depending on whether it w as odd or even. (Alternatively, if the number rolled is m ore than half the number of sides on the die, it's a 2.)


End file.
